


Гудбай, Америка!

by Du_Rock



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: «Дорогая, поздравляю! Ты ведь так этого хотела». Младшая сестренка всегда обо всем узнает первой. В искренности поздравлений Куини Тина не сомневалась. Под всеми сомнениями и откровенно вынужденным решением она действительно хотела выйти замуж за Ньюта Скамандера. Только вот не таким образом. Не в таких обстоятельствах.





	Гудбай, Америка!

**Author's Note:**

> текст-фиксит, после первого фильма все пошло не так.

Когда небоскребы Нью-Йорка слились с линией горизонта, Тина спустилась с верхней палубы и пошла к каютам. Ньют молча следовал за ней до самых дверей роскошного номера для молодоженов. Когда двери закрылись, Скамандер поставил чемодан на ковер и решился:

— Ты не хочешь проверить, как там Куини и Якоб?

— Нет, — закусив губу, Тина продолжала искать на фоне серого марева за иллюминатором привычные линии стен, уходящие к небу. Но город был уже слишком далеко.

— Тогда ты не будешь против, если я...

— Конечно нет, Ньют. Иди к ним. Я подойду позже! — Тина улыбнулась, и ее взгляд потеплел, когда она увидела, как быстро и с каким облегчением Скамандер исчез в чемодане.

«Позже. Да, я подойду позже», — повторила она про себя и, не снимая пальто, присела на диван.

Тина впервые путешествовала в каюте первого класса, просторной, роскошной даже по меркам «Аквитании». В открытые двери спальни из гостиной было видно угол тщательно заправленной кровати. За узорной ширмой укрылась настоящая ванная комната с полом из розового мрамора. До вечера их не побеспокоят, а к ночи явится стюард, чтобы подготовить номер «ко сну». Рекламные проспекты, которые Куини с таким восторгом читала от корки до корки, обещали и другие «первоклассные услуги» — ужин с капитаном, сигарные салоны, балы и увлекательные игры на просторных палубах, зал для гимнастических упражнений, отделанный ценными породами дерева, бассейн с несколькими дорожками. И специальная программа развлечений всю дорогу до Ливерпуля. На все четыре дня. Тина покрутила на пальце узкое золотое кольцо. Как вышло, что она впуталась во все это?

Провожать «Аквитанию» на пристани собралась толпа, и добрая половина ее — бывшие коллеги Тины, благополучно пережившие затянувшееся гулянье. Ей никогда не приходило в голову, со сколькими магами из МАКУСА она пересекалась по работе или просто перебрасывалась парой приятных фраз за чашечкой кофе. 

Конечно, декабрьское происшествие 1926 года сделало Тину Голдштейн куда более известной, но масштаб бедствия она осознала, лишь когда Пиквери непрозрачно намекнула, что накладывать чары расширения на зал в ресторане «One if by Land, Two if by Sea» не стоит, лучше накрыть столы прямо в МАКУСА.

Официальную часть торжества Тина запомнила плохо. Только смущение Ньюта и тепло его рук, виноватый взгляд Куини в пышном платье подружки невесты, когда в ответственный момент все едва не пошло наперекосяк, и довольный смех Абернети, успевшего поймать ниффлера за шкирку. «Не больно-то он и старался удрать, — шепнул Ньют, — иначе бы его ни за что не отловили так быстро».

За несколько часов гулянка переросла границы МАКУСА и выплеснулась на улицы Нью-Йорка, превратившись в масштабную отвальную с походом по магическим барам. После этого вечера обливиэйторам добавится работы, подозревала Тина. Но Сэм лично заверил, что никто не в обиде. «Лишняя смена с утра, зато завтра ваш чемодан будет уже дале...» — Руби едва успела заткнуть мужу рот. Прямота прославила Сэма не меньше, чем неудачные любовные похождения.

И вот Тина сидит в каюте для молодоженов, на подарок — билет в первом классе — скинулись коллеги, и через четыре, а если повезет, пять дней ее будут встречать на туманном Альбионе. Их будут встречать. Кроме новоиспеченной супружеской четы Скамандеров, в Королевство отправились нелегальные пассажиры: Куини и Якоб. Хотя насчет того, что отъезд был тайным, у Тины были огромные сомнения. «Надеюсь, в Великобритании у вас подобных проблем не возникнет» — слишком уж прозрачен был намек мадам президента на деликатные обстоятельства младшей Голдштейн. 

Тина была уверена, что и Куини, и Якоб отлично проводят время в чемодане. Походный шатер Ньюта в бывшем вольере Фрэнка, в пейзаже аризонской равнины, предоставлял едва ли не больше удобств, чем каюта для молодоженов. Внизу было куда больше места... И тепла. И любви тоже. Но Тине не очень хотелось проверять, как там сестра. Путешествие будет недолгим, но насыщенным, других вариантов в поездках со зверинцем Скамандера не существовало. Свободным временем стоило распорядиться разумно.

Как же она, Тина Голдштейн, теперь уже Тина Скамандер, дошла до такой жизни? Ей приходится бежать из Америки, куда так стремились попасть предки-сефарды в поисках свободной жизни. Бежать, и куда — на «проклятый» остров! Большинство британских переселенцев вспоминали родину далеко не теплыми словами. Времена Войны за независимость давно миновали, но ее тень водворилась не только в истории не-магов. Побег Гриндельвальда усложнил и без того напряженную ситуацию.

В феврале Куини начала пропадать сперва в обед, а потом и после работы, и не хотела рассказывать сестре, куда ходит. Тина подумала, что та, наконец, нашла кого-то. Даже если бы это оказался Сэм, Тина не сказала бы сестре ни слова. Когда в марте старшей Голдштейн надоело ждать объяснений, выяснилось, что Куини, несмотря на запреты и закон, встречается с Якобом. Тот не до конца потерял память. Якобы из-за того, что приятных воспоминаний в его приключениях оказалось куда больше, чем неприятных, в чем Тина тоже сомневалась. Тогда еще можно было все изменить. Но Куини заартачилась, а применить закон к единственному близкому человеку Тина не решилась.

Может быть, именно тогда все пошло наперекосяк. Если бы Тина рассказала, что сестра продолжает общаться с не-магом, можно было бы отделаться выговором и штрафом. Даже если бы Тина сообразила, что Куини предлагает съехать от миссис Эспозито не для того, чтобы, «когда приедет Ньют, у вас была возможность пообщаться нормально»… все еще можно было бы исправить.

Поздно стало летом, когда выяснилось, что в доме за стеной новой квартиры, которую они так удачно сняли на самом краю магического квартала, живет Ковальски. Когда стало ясно, что в его квартиру из спальни Куини ведет умело установленный шкаф, было уже слишком поздно. Совсем поздно стало, когда в августе младшая сестра сказала, что уезжает на месяц на воды, и вернулась с тонким золотым колечком на безымянном пальце. На работе младшая Голдштейн кольцо не носила, но надевала его сразу же, как только приходила домой. А после, бросив «привет» сестре, исчезала в шкафу. Тина ничего не могла с этим поделать. 

Конечно, бывали традиционные семейные ужины (пару раз в неделю, если у Якоба в булочной не было авралов) и настоящие воскресные пикники (если чудом удавалось выполнить задания начальника, который вернулся в строй и с новым азартом перестраивал департамент магического правопорядка). Но редкие встречи не могли сравниться с близостью, которая объединяла сестер до злосчастного декабря.

То, что беда грянула лишь летом, Тина считала большой удачей. Ведь к этому времени они успели сдружиться с Ньютом. Пару раз он уже приезжал в Нью-Йорк, правда, визиты были какими-то скомканными и разрешений на палочку Ньют не оформлял. Но все было в порядке вещей. Зато Ньют одобрил предусмотрительность Куини, и они с Тиной даже могли целоваться в гостиной, когда сестра с Якобом снова исчезали в шкафу. Дальше поцелуев, дело, правда, не зашло, и Тина предпочитала думать, что причиной тому была искренняя порядочность Ньюта, а также некоторая чопорность в решении вопросов личного свойства.

Неловкости и затяжное течение романа искупала искренняя доброжелательность Ньюта, увлеченность и желание помочь. Именно они спасли Куини с Якобом, когда оказалось, что младшая уже-не-Голдштейн ждет ребенка и скрыть его рождение от общества магов никак не удастся. Выход, который предложил Ньют, был очевиден и прост — если Тина выйдет замуж за британского подданного, она сможет уехать в Великобританию вместе с младшей сестрой и ее мужем. Сестре и Якобу придется уезжать нелегально, но затем они смогут спокойно жить в Британии. Особенно если у них будет поддержка семьи Скамандеров. Никаких вопросов к семьям, где один родитель волшебник, а другой не-маг, и их детям, рожденным в землях Британской короны, не возникнет.

Выход, который стопроцентно устраивал всех. Очевидно, всех, кроме Тины. А ведь она так мечтала когда-нибудь завести семью и прожить жизнь рядом с тем, кого любила бы и уважала. Разве не идеально подходит для этой роли Ньютон, Ньют Скамандер? И не влюбилась ли она, Тина, в странного нарушителя спокойствия, который перевернул весь Нью-Йорк вверх дном? А затем привел, не без ее помощи, все в порядок?

Да, она была влюблена в Ньюта Скамандера с тех самых холодных декабрьских дней, перевернувших весь Нью-Йорк и ее сердце впридачу. Это чувство все еще с ней. Почему тогда золотое кольцо на пальце не радует глаз? 

Может быть, потому, что ей пришлось оставить карьеру в МАКУСА как раз тогда, когда ее работу оценили наконец по достоинству. Даже то, что в напарники к ней в основном назначали молодых стажеров, а дела давали не самые сложные — не расстраивало. Должен же кто-то объяснять новичкам, что на развитие событий всегда надо смотреть шире? Что кроме дела, над которым они работают, могут возникнуть обстоятельства, которые придется рассмотреть как потенциальное преступление. Никто, кроме Тины, подчеркнула однажды Пиквери, не сможет продемонстрировать стажерам, как часто это случается. Даже Тина согласилась с этим, хотя и усмотрела в словах мадам президента скрытое ехидство. Что поделать, если дела находят ее сами?

И что делать теперь, когда от карьеры в МАКУСА остались лишь рекомендации, любезно подписанные начальником и Пиквери? Бумаги, которые, как уверяет Ньют, обязательно сыграют роль, когда она прибудет в Британию и придет устраиваться на работу в Министерство магии. Если захочет, конечно. И что Тесей Скамандер непременно поможет ей занять место в семье Министерства Британских островов.

Что делать, если ей не хочется прослыть в аврорате «женой младшего Скамандера»? Что, если ей хочется быть принятой как Тина Голдштейн, ценный сотрудник и опытный аврор? Самостоятельно, если уж приходится второй раз начинать все заново, построить карьеру? Покорить и Новый, и Старый свет, разгадать новые загадки, вывести на чистую воду мошенников и преступников, служить опорой безопасности целого мира... Это было бы интересной задачей, да только уже не выйдет. За спиной всегда будут перешептываться. Какой бы пост она ни заняла — она лишь жена не того Скамандера и, разумеется, получает назначения благодаря протекции и поддержке семьи. Люди несправедливы.

Не радовало ее и ньютовское «если захочешь». Тина понимала: «если» было данью вежливости, а не традиционному распределению ролей в семье. Но ей еще предстоит повоевать за право гоняться за преступниками или даже перекладывать бумажки с одного стола на другой в Министерстве, а не тратить время на «дела, подобающие молодой жене из приличного британского семейства». Еще Тина не разрешала себе думать о том, какое давление придется выдержать, когда выяснится, что она не готова немедленно заняться разведением и воспитанием маленьких Скамандеров. Вот прямо сейчас — категорически нет. Даже думать о таких вещах было неловко. С собой бы разобраться. И с Ньютом. С отношениями, которые так внезапно поменяли статус из-за чудачеств ненаглядной сестры. 

«Дорогая, поздравляю! Ты ведь так этого хотела». Младшая сестренка всегда обо всем узнает первой. В искренности поздравлений Куини Тина не сомневалась. Несмотря на все сомнения и откровенно вынужденное решение она действительно хотела выйти замуж за Ньюта Скамандера. Только вот не таким образом. Не в таких обстоятельствах. Не сейчас. 

Хотелось романтических ухаживаний и кольца, преподнесенного пусть в самом невероятном месте и в самый неловкий момент... Да хоть в чайнике при ловле окками. Чтобы два сердца замирали при взгляде на невероятный пейзаж, будь то разноцветная чересполосица Гранд-Каньона или зеленое море мексиканской сельвы. Отправиться в путешествие через океан не потому, что надо срочно доставить беременную сестру и ее мужа, который в последний момент продал бизнес конкурентам, в Великобританию, а потому, что у молодоженов полно свободного времени — времени, которое они сознательно решили уделить друг другу. Одного из самых счастливых, как говорят, времен в семейной жизни. 

Теперь всего этого не случится, а ощущение счастья так и не пришло. Кольцо, вытащенное из кармашка ниффлера, было, пожалуй, самым близким к романтике из того, о чем мечтала Тина. Любоваться уходящими за горизонт небоскребами Нью-Йорка было грустно, сердце замирало от проблем, а не от красоты и романтичности момента. 

Конечно, все не так уж плохо. Путешествие непременно сблизит их, большая часть пути пройдет в чемодане, который, несмотря на заклинания трансфигурации, далеко не так велик, как стремительно схлопнувшиеся горизонты. Горизонты карьеры, горизонты свободы и... пожалуй, горизонты романтики. Тина подозревала, что у них с Ньютом будет немало теплых и даже наполненных любовью моментов в жизни, но начало... Для Тины, во всяком случае, оно было накрепко связано со спасением семьи, сестры, жизни не родившегося еще племянника или племянницы. Не со счастьем через край. Предстояло смириться. Принять, понять и жить дальше.

Тина выпрямилась и еще раз осмотрела каюту. Обстановка уже не казалась мрачной. Из-под пушистого ковра у ножек дивана проглядывал затейливый узор паркета. Перламутровая инкрустация на столике отсвечивала мягко, как бок полной луны. Она открыла окно, в каюту ворвался свежий морской воздух с толикой дыма из труб «Аквитании». Что ж, самое время взять судьбу в свои руки и, как есть, со свободой и привкусом горечи идти куда хочется.

Тина сняла пальто, отправила его в шкаф, шагнула к чемодану. Крышка была открыта. Спускаясь в мир, полный волшебных зверей и фантастических существ, Тина Скамандер мысленно намечала план разговора с Ньютом. В первую очередь следовало позаботиться о безопасности. Необходимо проверить работают ли как следует охранные и запирающие заклинания. Хорошо бы сделать так, чтобы никто чужой не смог взять чемодан — перепутав, как Якоб, или с дурными намерениями. В ее конспектах наверняка найдется пара подходящих заклятий, надо только обсудить их совместимость с чарами трансфигурации.

Крышка чемодана захлопнулась, аккуратно щелкнули замки. Тишину каюты нарушало лишь мерное тиканье часов.


End file.
